Earth-890
Earth-890 is a universe exclusively focused on Daredevil, which here is mixed with Batman. The universe takes inspirations from almost all works directed at both characters. Plot Death of Matt's Parents Characters Heroes Daredevil (Earth-890).png|Daredevil, the vigilante protector of New York. As a child, Matt Murdock was blinded by a chemical accideent that gave him amazing powers. Not many years later, his parents were gunned down in front of him by a criminal. Deciding to avenge their deaths, he travelled through the world learning several martial arts and learning how to use his powers and blindness for his advantage. Returning to the US after years abroad, Matt, with the aid of his butler and legal guardian, Alfred became Daredevil. Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-890).JPG|Alfred Pennyworth is a former MI6 agent and loyal butler of the Murdock family. When Jack and Natalia Murdock died, he raised their son as his own. After Matt returned after years of travelling through the world, Alfred unwillingly decided to aid him in his crusade against crime. George Stacy (Earth-890).jpg|George Stacy is the Police Commissioner of New York City and the father of Gwen Stacy, being one of Daredevil's most prominient and vocal allies, at the cost of his own integrity for protecting a masked vigilante. Devoted to ridding his city of crime, Stacy is fully commited to his role following Commissioner Loeb's death. He was originally the only honest police officer in the entirety of the NYPD. Oracle-(Earth-890).PNG|Oracle is the alias of Gwen Stacy, daughter of Commissioner Stacy and the former vigilante known as Black Canary. After serving many years alongside Daredevil and Nightwing, Gwen was shot in her spine by the Joker, which rendered her paraplegic. Not wanting to give up her aid over Matt, she developed the Oracle alias and started serving as a voice-aid to Murdock alongside Alfred. Villains Joker-(Earth-890).JPG|The Joker was Daredevil's archnemesis, a psychotic terrorist devoid of any feeling who simply killing in the thousands for joy and for the laughter. Obsessed with Daredevil, thinking of him as a sort of soulmate, the Joker would never hurt Daredevil, though he wasn't limited to severely hurting those he loved or killing many innocents in order to attract his attention. After a failed attempt to take control over New York with a army of mutant soldiers, the Joker suffered a disease with his own chemical, TITAN, and died. His death let a hole through the criminal elements in New York, as well as in Matt himself, for some reason... Harley Quinn (Earth-890).JPG|Harley Quinn is the Joker's loyal partner in crime and, just as the clown prince of crime himself, a dangerous psychopath. Formerly, Doctor Harleen Quinzel was a intern at Arkham Asylum who evaluated the Joker. His manipulations allowed Quinzel to be corrupted, becoming the deranged person she is today. Kingpin (Earth-890).png|The Kingpin is one of Daredevil's most formidable opponents. Wilson Fisk has both physical and mental power to compete against the Man Without Fear, and his influence through the city and it's criminals make him a dangerous target. The son of Bill and Marlene Fisk, his family are old enemies of the Murdocks, both of them having competed for influence over Manhattan for centuries. Two-Face (Earth-890)-.JPG|District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Daredevil's greatest allies alongside Commissioner Stacy. Though relutanct at first he came to respect Matt and consider him a personal friend. However, when Sal "The Boss" Maroni threw acid on his face at the day of hsi trial, thinking Dent was the "Mark Killer" who took the life of his son, Harvey's deranged mind, long time dormant, transformed him into a bipolar murderer known as Two-Face. Becoming one of Daredevil's greatest adversaries, Matt constantly finds himself in difficult dealing with his former friend as an enemy. Riddler (Earth-890).png|The Riddler is, self-proclaimed, Daredevil's smartest foe. Obsessed with outsmarting the Man Without Fear and with a superiority complex beyond imagination, Edward Nigma (formerly Nashton) constatly put the lives of others at risk trying to prove he is smarter than them, never giving up until he has humiliated Daredevil. Catwoman-(Earth-890).png|Seline Kyle was born and raised by her alcoholic mother in the slums of Brooklyn. She had to learn hpw tp survive, until her mother died. Finding no other choice, she became a prostitute, where she met Holly Robinson and formed a bound with her. After giving up this life, Selina attempted to turn into a new leaf by becoming a secretary in Daggett Industries. When she found out her new boss' allegiances with Black Mask, he threw her off from his building in the hopes of killing her. Selina died, however, she was mysteriously ressurected by alley cats who licked her wounds and gave her a new deranged, unstabble and seductive personality. Calling herself Catwoman after acquiring cat-like powers, she became a burglar and thief, oftenly as both a enemy and ally to Daredevil, as well as occasional love interest. |Rā's al Ghūl